Cancer therapy can be separated into four main categories: chemo/radio therapy, hormone therapy, targeted therapy, and immunotherapy. An intense focus of medical research and development has focused on targeted therapy and significant improvements have been made, yet cancer remains a major challenge to patients and to the healthcare industry worldwide. This major challenge is due, in part, to the ability of cancer cells to evade the monitoring mechanisms of the innate and adaptive immune systems, which is partly the result of inhibition of phagocytic clearance. Currently, no in viva system exists to optimally determine the therapeutic potential of new cancer therapies that are designed to activate phagocytic clearance of cancer cells and determine the molecular aspects of how cancer cells provide inhibitory signals to macrophages and phagocytic cells. Such a system provides a source for assays in phagocytosis and macrophage functions in vivo, and identification of new cancer therapies that are targeted at providing an anti-tumor environment by promoting pro-phagocytic signals to the immune system.